


Request ask

by Drarnegas



Category: Orginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here you guys can leave comments as ask on what you want me to write. I may not do all of them but I will take look at all of them and then post them in one of my already existing storeis.





	Request ask

The only things I wont do are vore, diaper or gore that it to much for me

I am up for request now

Ok so someone commented on that I should make clear on things that I am ok with and not:

WHAT I`M WON’T DO.

Gore

Vore

Body dismemberment

Scat

OC

WHAT I´M OK WITH:

Futa

Size different´s 

loli

Yuri

Yaoi

Femboy/Trap

Vanilla 

Impregant

Incest

And anything else that´s not on the no list.

Characters from fandom that I am ok with writing:

RWBY (except for Jacques Schnee, Whitley Schenne,Hazel, Adam and Mercury.)

Genderbend Adam (Eve is ok) Oscar and Genderbend Oscar is ok, genderbend Roman (Ramona)

Final Fantasy ( Only from 7, 13 and 15 as of now)

Mass effect

Dragon age

Avatar (both TLAA and LOK)

Overwatch

Nier automata:

2B

A2

9S

Bayonetta

The lady´s from Devil May Cry

Curie, Piper, Cait from Fallout 4

Veronica and Rose from Fallout NV

Zelda

Link

Midna

Samus

Jinx (LOL)

Riven (LOL)

Akali (Lol)

Ahri (lol)

Katarina (Lol)

Nico Robin

Raven (teen titans)


End file.
